


coffee and contemplation

by orphan_account



Category: Love Victor
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, secret crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: But, at times where she didn’t know that he was looking at her, Victor would catch Pilar sneaking glances at Felix. Sometimes, Felix would catch her gaze and would smile softly in return before averting his attention back to the movie.—victor comes to a sudden realization about his sister that he isn’t entirely sure how to deal with.
Relationships: Felix Weston/Pilar Salazar, Pilar Salazar/Felix Weston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	coffee and contemplation

**Author's Note:**

> i just absolutely love writing for felix and pilar they have so much potential.

“That’s the most disgusting thing that I’ve ever seen!” Pilar congresses, a frown is worn on her lips as they jutted downward repulsively at the sight of the chocolatey concoction that Felix was currently sipping on.   
  
Felix smirked as he puckered his lips around the straw and sipped on the drink. He swiveled his tongue around his mouth, licking up the excess sticky chocolate that coated around his lips. He shrugged his shoulder, “It may look disgusting but it tastes incredible.” He stands up and jogs over to the counter to retrieve a straw.   
  
“Here, taste it.” He offers, extending the straw towards her as he pushed the cup in her direction as well. Pilar looked at him hesitantly as she scrunched her face up. She raises a skeptical brow as she eyed the cup, inwardly debating if she trusted his judgment.   
  
After a brief moment of apprehension, she accepts the straw and sticks it inside of the cup. She flicks another hesitant gaze over at a smiling Felix who nodded his head encouragingly. Pilar was pleasantly surprised by the delicious taste when she began to drink it. 

“See I told you. It’s good, right?” 

She nods, as she takes her straw out of his drink and set it aside on a napkin. “Surprisingly. I’ve never had that drink before what’s it called?” 

Felix flushes a bit as he scrubbed a hand on the back of his neck. “Oh it’s called the ‘Weston Deluxe Suprise’” He confesses, then began to further elaborate when Pilar gave him a inquisitive pondering look. “My mom and I came up with it. It’s just basically a little hint of every drink on the menu all mixed and topped off with some whip cream. That’s why it looks so disgusting. We used to come here all of the time and I don’t know, I guess I wanted to work my way through the menu but I didn’t want to wait because I knew that it would take forever so I just asked for the barista to just mix in some stuff and the Weston Deluxe Surprise was created.”   
  
Pilar nodded, “So it’s basically like when you go to a restaurant or a gas station and mix in all the drinks in your cup.” 

“Yeah,” He nods, chuckling a bit as he takes another sip of his drink. “But you can’t drink too many of these it’ll have you super caffeinated.” 

“Noted.” Pilar breaks off a piece of her lukewarm bearclaw and pops it into her mouth. She chews down on the delicous, saccharine tasted pastry. “Mm. Wait, I just noticed that this was the first time that you’ve mentioned your mom. You don’t really talk about her a lot. Are you two not close?” 

Pilar recoils apologetically when she sees Felix’s body visibly tense at the mention of his mother. She swallows thickly, worrying that she’d just inadvertently treaded into a sensitive topic that he obviously wasn’t ready to discuss with her. “Sorry if I said something wrong or if I’m prying too much. We don’t—” She begins to express her deepest laments, hoping that she hadn’t ruined the mood.   
  
But Felix shakes his head, offering her a gentle smile as he assured her comfortingly. “No you didn’t say anything.” His smiled faltered a bit as he exhales a shaky sigh. “It’s just–my mom, she’s been through a lot and I just don’t like talking about it with people too much because it just reminds me of what happened to her.” 

He confesses sullenly, much to his own dismay. Albeit his explanation was vague, Pilar could detect by the context clues that whatever happened to his mother was serious enough to still have a residual affect on Felix. His entire mood shifted just by the simple mention of his mother. Whatever happened to her, Pilar knows that whatever it is, Felix is in no desire to talk about it any further and she had no intentions of trying to seek that information out any further if he wasn’t ready to share with her.   
  
“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have bought it up in the first place.” Pilar says apologetically. 

At this, Felix chortles in amusement. “You _really_ have to stop apologizing so much.” He says good naturedly, not holding any semblance of malice towards her at all. While sure he didn’t enjoy talking about how his mother’s mental health began to deteriorate and slowly resulted into her beginning to overavtively collect miscellaneous things into their home, Felix didn’t hold any anger towards Pilar. He couldn’t.   
  
She doesn’t know about his mother. She was just as unaware of what was occurring in his home life just like everyone else. He hadn’t even allowed Victor to come over. It was just part of his life that he wasn’t particularly ready to share with anyone in his life yet. 

But he doesn’t blame Pilar for wanting to get to know him better. Since their first hangout at the club, the two of them had gotten seemingly closer. They’ve made it an after school tradition from that day onward to meet up at the coffee shop on Fridays. They would sit at their same table that was perched in the middle center of the room while they sipped on their drinks and talked about whatever came to mind.  
  
Pilar enjoyed her Friday afternoon hangouts with Felix. Much to her bias judgment prior to actually getting to know him. She just viewed him as her older brother’s dorky friend.   
  
While the dorky part still maintained in her perception of him (in a good way, of course! It was actually one of the things she liked most about him), she also soon learned that he was one of the nicest and funniest people that she’s ever met.   
  
“Sorry, I-” She relents, chuckling softly when Felix raises a brow at her. Pilar raises her hand mid-air. “I just want to make sure I didn’t overstep any boundaries.” 

Felix shook his head at her incredulous statement of belief. “Nope. We’re all good, Pilly.” He laughs hysterically at the bewildered expression on Pilar’s face.   
  
“ _Pilly_?” She asks, shaking her head at the treacherous nickname that he’d just given her. “Oh no. That’s not happening. Nope.”   
  
“Why not? I think it’s adorable,” Felix teases, his signature smirk is curled upward on his lips. 

“Oh, really? Okay, well since you’ve given me a nickname I think it’s only right that I give you one. Hm,” She hums quietly to herself as she tapped her index finger against her chin in thought. “Lucky.” She states in determination as she takes another bite of her bear claw. 

“Lucky?” Pilar nods.   
  
“Yeah. Felix means lucky or happy in Latin. What? _I_ think it’s adorable.” Pilar jokes in a mocking manner, much like how he did to her previous moments ago.   
  
“What’s adorable?” Their moment of amicable fun was abruptly interrupted by the sound of Victor’s voice as he suddenly approached. He was dressed in his uniform, the white apron tied loosely around his waist as he gaitered towards them. 

Pilar and Felix shared a look.   
  
Victor scoffed lightly as he perched his hands onto his hips and tilted a curious head at them. “What? I’m not allowed in on your little secrets?” 

“Nope.” Pilar simply states, shrugging her shoulder when her brother gapes an offended ‘ _hey_ ’ at her bluntness. “What? You guys have your own secrets with each other and now Felix and I have ours. Anyway, shouldn’t you be working instead of trying to be so intrusive on our conversation?” She asks, raising a brow at him. 

Victor glances over at Felix, who only raise his hands mid-air in defense. “Hey, I’m just an innocent bystander. Though, I do think your sister’s right about you needing to get back to work. Sarah’s standing back there glaring angrily at you like she’s about to pop a blood vessel.” He notes, nudging his chin towards the back of the store.   
  
Victor glances over his shoulder to see the blond haired lady standing behind the counter, gesturing a hand which unmistakably tells him that he needed to resume working instead of socializing. “You’re still on the clock, Salazar! This isn’t social hour!” She chides assertively. 

“I gotta get going,” Victor sighs as he turns back around to face his sister and best friend. “I’ll see you guys later. Felix, you’re still coming over for dinner tonight right?”

“Uh, yes! We’re still having that Harry Potter movie night, remember?” Felix says, almost in disbelief that Victor had forgotten their plans. He’d been avidly looking forward to spending the night at the Salazar house so they could indulge in hours of a Harry Potter binge watching movie marathon. 

“Ah, right! That’s tonight, right?”  
When Felix nods his head, Victor sighs softly. “I should get going before Sarah. chews my head off. But I’m looking forward to tonight!” Victor calls over his shoulder as he saunters back over to the register where an impatient Sarah stood, ready to chastise him for his procrastination.

When Victor’s out of their ear view, Felix averts his attention back onto Pilar. “I assume you’re going to join us for our movie night marathon?”   
  
Pilar shakes her head as she picks up her cup of lukewarm tea and takes a sip. She sets the cup back down. “Nope,” She says, emphasizing the ‘ _p_ ’ at the end as she shakes her head. “I’ve never seen the movie. I’d probably ruin your guys’ movie night by asking too many questions.” 

“Wait, wait.” Felix interjects, looking incredulously at Pilar. “You’ve never seen Harry Potter?!” Pilar shakes her head. 

“See, now you have to come. You’re missing out on one of the best movie franchises of all time and I as your friend, can’t sit back and let you go another day without having seen at least one movie.” Pilar smiles when she sees how serious he’d gotten as he started to give her vague intel about the movies and the books.   
  
Truthfully, Pilar hadn’t seen any of the movies because it didn’t seem like a movie that would catch her interest but after hearing Felix talk about it, her interest had been piqued. 

...

Later that night, Victor was in the living room setting everything up when the door bell rang. He set aside the giant bowl of buttered popcorn onto the table then made his way towards the door.

He didn’t even have to ask who was it; he could already hear Felix on the other side rambling about how excited he was. Victor chuckles as he wrapped his hand around the knob and pulled the door open, revealing Felix who was already clad in his pajamas and carrying a sleeping bag as well as an overnight bag.   
  
“I’ve never been invited to sleep over at anyone’s house before.” He said, stepping inside of the Salazar household as Victor pulled the door open. “I mean, I know I’ve been over your house before but this is different. A guys sleepover.” He scoffs, smiling as he shakes his head in awe. 

“Yeah, man. I’ve never been invited over anyone house either nor held a sleepover at my house for any of my friends before. Tonight’s gonna be fun.” Victor adduces in agreement as he finished setting up the display of snacks that he’d purchased from the store earlier. 

“This is my first overnight stay at someone’s house and this is your first time hosting someone at your house. Dude, we’re each other’s firsts!” Felix acknowledges, tossing an arm around Victor’s shoulder as he relishes in the realization.   
  
Victor laughs at the innuendo and shakes his head as he pats Felix on the back. “I’m glad that my first time’s with you, buddy.”   
  
“Aw, me too!” Felix says, twisting his body around so that he’s able to engulf Victor into a hug. 

Pilar saunters from her bedroom and into the living room when she hears the sound of Felix’s recognizable voice. She smiles and shakes her head in amusement when she enters the room to see the two friends hugging. “What did I just walk into?” They slightly retract from their embrace when they notice Pilar’s appearance.   
  
“Well, you just walked into Felix and I’s guys night, which we’re just about to start. So get whatever you came to get from the kitchen and leave so we can start the movie.” Victor says dismissively, hastily urging his sister so that she could make her departure.   
  
But Pilar remained in her position in the middle of the living room. She folds her arms stubbornly across her chest as she narrows her eyes down at her older brother. “I’m guessing that Felix didn’t tell you?”

“Felix didn’t tell me what?” 

“That he invited me to join you guys tonight.” At this, Victor looks over at Felix who only shrugged his shoulders as he placated an innocent facade.   
  
“What? Hey, she said she’s never seen the movie.” He rebuttals in defense, much to Victor’s dismay.   
  
Ignoring Felix’s defensive argument, Victor shakes his head as he stood up and began to shoo his sister back into the direction of her bedroom. “Nope. Sorry, it’s called a _guys_ movie night for a reason. Not two guys and one guys little sister. If you want to watch the movies you can rent them just like we’re doing.” He was adamant in his decision but of course Pilar wasn’t leaving without a fight.  
  
“Felix invited me so I’m staying.” She says, shrugging his hands off of her shoulders as she began to walk back into the living room. She settled herself down onto the plush cushions of the couch, perching in the middle of it as she tucks her legs underneath her body. 

Victor sighed heavily in defeat as he rolled his eyes. “Fine. But you better not talk during the movie.” He forewarned, grabbing ahold of the remote and turning off the light before finding himself a spot on the couch next to Felix.   
  
Victor was trying to watch the movie, but he kept getting distracted by Felix and Pilar who were sitting too close to each other for his liking. They’d lean over and whisper something to each other on occasion, mostly Pilar asking for clarification on a scene that just happened or Felix asking her to pass him the popcorn. 

But, at times where she didn’t know that he was looking at her, Victor would catch Pilar sneaking glances at Felix. Sometimes, Felix would catch her and would smile softly in return before averting his attention back to the movie.   
  
It was then that Victor had finally realized why Pilar was so eager to join them tonight to watch the movie. He’d offered her numerous times to watch Harry Potter with him but she rejected his offer each time, saying that the movies looked boring. Now, she’s suddenly interested. And Victor knows why. Pilar liked Felix. 

His little sister had a crush on his best friend and Victor wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve actually never seen harry potter myself lol so i thought it’d be kinda fun to incorporate that for pilar’s character as well. anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! 
> 
> there might be some spelling and or grammatical errors that are in here, i’ll go back and fix them later if you point them out!


End file.
